


Mornings Which Don't Suck

by CallousHeartz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, and Ghoul enjoys being an annoying little shit it's his favourite activity, don't lick ppl's faces Ghoul u gremlin!, these boys r adorable and in lov, this is literally just self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: "Asshole"





	Mornings Which Don't Suck

"Fuckin' morning," Ghoul grumbles, "Bastard sun wakin' me up all the damn time, never even asked it. Lemme sleep, big brigh' fucker,"

His scruffy, faded jeans sag down, exposing a fair amount of his striped boxers as he bends to snatch his T-shirt - the one he's worn everyday without fail for the past week and a half - off the floor.

Sitting back against the peeling wall, there's a tired smirk on Poison's face.

"Wanna borrow a belt?" He teases. His voice, which is usually rough around the edges anyway, is huskier with the dregs of sleep and his hands are submerged in the cuffs of the forest green hoodie he's wearing which _technically_ belongs to Ghoul, though these days it seems he's adopted it.

Ghoul lets out a quiet snort of a laugh.

"Asshole," He mutters, lips quirking up in a crooked smile as he drops his crumpled T-shirt on the foot of the mattress. He leans over to press a kiss to Poison's brow, palms sinking into the sheet on either side of him. Then he flops right back onto the mattress and lays his head on Poison's legs, still clad with yesterday's ripped black jeans.

"So, bossman," Ghoul begins, sentence split by a wide-mouthed yawn, "What's on today's agenda?"

"Well, uh..." Leaning back again, Poison pulls the inside of his lip between his teeth as if he's deep in thought. "First of all, you guys finally droppin' that nickname, I fuckin' hope," 

Ghoul cracks a grin.  
"What, y'mean 'bossman'?" He asks innocently.

Poison simply rolls his eyes as Ghoul sits up, chuckling.

"I'm gonna get you back for this... all a'ya," Poison warns. He tugs Ghoul down onto the mattress and rolls on top, engulfing him in a loose, lazy hug with his face almost tucked into his warm and slightly sticky neck.  
"There are far more annoying nicknames out there, it ain't hard to think up three,"

"I can feel your breathing," Ghoul giggles, playfully squeezing his back, "It's tickling my neck,"

Brushing Poison's hair over one shoulder, he pauses, a sleepy sort of affectionate gaze shared between them. Ghoul kisses the edge of his lips, before smirking mischievously and, without a second's hesitation, licking up his cheek.

"You're such a dick!" Poison whines, laughing and wiping his face on the sleeve of his (or, Ghoul's) hoodie, "And there I was, thinkin' I was gonna get another kiss,"

Catching the outright hint, Ghoul interrupts his own laughter to drop a couple of soft, apologetic kisses on his cheek. With a satisfied hum, Poison snuggles into him again, fingers grazing up and down the shell of his ear.

"You forgot to tell me the rest of today's agenda, by the way," Ghoul murmurs, burying his nose in the top of his red hair. How he always smells so ridiculously _good_, Ghoul will never know. He's got the scent of a winter morning in all the best ways. It fits him.

"You were being too fuckin' cute," is Poison's excuse. He pokes Ghoul's irresistibly soft cheek as if to prove his point, and can't contain his smile as his fingertip sinks right into the lightly flushed skin - Destroya, he could just _bite_ those cheeks, short beard hairs and all, honestly, "Distracted me. But anyway,"  
He continues, shifting to prop himself up on one arm and smooth over Ghoul's short, sleep-ruffled black hair, "There ain't no particular plan for today so far. Might head down to that old shack we drove past the other day, could be worth checkin' out - "

Poison's words dwindle into breathy giggles and he falls flat on his back onto the mattress as Ghoul nudges his face under his chin to pepper kisses all over his stubbled throat. 

"Gettin' too warm, hang on a sec," Poison sits up and pulls the green hoodie over his head - his shirt lifts in the process, briefly revealing his pierced belly button. He's quick to tug down his black T-shirt (printed with the logo of some old, like pre-Helium Wars old heavy metal band), and he flashes a dashing grin of victory.

"I wasn't gonna poke the piercing this time, swear!" Ghoul whines, raising his palms in surrender. Poison slips off the mattress and kneels beside, taking Ghoul's calloused hands in his own. He kisses his bottom lip which is stuck out in an overdone mock scowl,

"I know ya well enough,"

Easing the black hair tie off his wrist and getting to his feet at the same time, Poison tugs his greasy hair into a low ponytail. Ghoul inclines forward and drapes his arms around Poison's hips, pulling him close so he can nuzzle the side of his face into his shirt,

"You do. Too well."

He pecks Poison's midriff with the side of his lips, his cheek squished but comfortably so. He feels like he might possibly just drift off to sleep sitting up when Poison lifts his face in his hands and kisses him, a tangible smile right against Ghoul's lips. 

_Sometimes mornings don't suck so bad,_ Ghoul thinks.


End file.
